


Knifepoint

by Angeltattoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Knifeplay, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltattoo/pseuds/Angeltattoo
Summary: You're all ready for a nice, relaxing day at home to yourself when you're suddenly interrupted by a stranger with a knife, who has some unpleasant plans for you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Knifepoint

**Author's Note:**

> Do Americans say dressing gown? Or is it just a robe? Who knows but you know what I'm talking about anyway.

Leaning your elbows against the counter to check your phone, you scrolled absentmindedly through your social media. It was late morning, your boyfriend had gone out on a job, and you were just starting to feel fully awake after some breakfast and a drink of water. You briefly debated whether you should start your day off with something productive, or if you should take some more time to relax, at least for the morning. 

Your wandering thoughts were interrupted by a hand clamping over your mouth from behind. 

You let out a muffled scream of shock, dropping your phone on the counter and jolting upright. “Shut up!” hissed a voice behind you, and a knife was briefly flashed in front of your face before being pressed against your throat. 

Shit. Fuck. Had this guy broken in? How the hell had he managed it? The bunker was fairly impenetrable, or so you'd thought.

“Now, I’m gonna take my hand away,” the voice behind you murmured, “and you’re going to shut the fuck up. You scream, I slit your throat. Understand?” 

You nodded just slightly, trying not to move too much to avoid a nick with the knife. Your captor slowly removed his hand, and you took in a deep, shaky breath. “Now, what do we have here?” the voice behind you whispered softly, gripping your hair in his now free hand and tilting your head back. The knife poked beneath your chin, lifting it up further, and you held your breath. 

“Here’s the rules,” he said, and you closed your eyes, heart thumping wildly in your chest. “You behave yourself, and you stay quiet and do as you’re told, and I won’t have to kill you when all this is over.” He ran the side of the blade gently over your throat, stroking the skin up and down with the back of it, and you swallowed hard. “But if you don’t behave yourself, I’ll hurt you. And if you scream, I’ll kill you without hesitation. You got that?” 

“Yes,” you whispered, your voice catching in your throat. “Please, I’ll do anything... I have money, you can take it, please...” 

“Shh.” The knife jabbed under your chin again, and you let out a small sob. “Not interested in your money, sweetheart. I’m only interested in this sweet little body of yours.” 

You trembled in his hold. “No no no... please don’t do this...” 

“Stop talking,” he snapped, and you fell silent albeit for a soft whimper. His hand strayed down to your breast, squeezing roughly. “Oh, yeah, we’re gonna have fun. Start walking, sweetheart. Towards the bedroom.” 

Closing your eyes, you shook your head. “No...” you whispered softly. You weren’t sure you could control what you were saying; it just came out. 

“No?” the voice behind you murmured. “Aww, you don’t want to? Ok, sweetheart. That’s ok.” He let go, taking a step back, and you tensed, unsure of what to expect. You turned towards him. 

He grabbed your hair and shot out a foot into your shins, knocking you onto the floor. You put your hands out to save yourself, but still landed hard on the tiles with a cry. Firm hands flipped you over onto your back, grabbing your throat, and you kicked and struggled, hands flying up to his arms, trying to pry them away to no avail. “Did I give you the impression that you have no choice? Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart, you do have a choice. You can either do as you’re told, or...” he released your throat with one hand, and slapped you hard around the face with the other, though you couldn’t make a sound with the pressure on your neck. “You can lie here while I beat you, rape you anyway, kill you and then rape your corpse. How does that sound?” 

His face was close to yours now, brilliant green eyes and short dark hair. The barest hint of stubble on his chin. A remarkably beautiful face for someone currently causing you so much pain. 

He lightened the pressure on your throat, just enough for you to gasp out, “No, no, I’m sorry...” 

“You gonna do as you’re told?” 

You nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry... please...” 

He picked up the knife from the floor and hauled you by your hair to your feet. “Bedroom. Now.” 

You led the way, as he instantly turned back to that false sweet personality. “That’s a good girl, I knew you’d see sense.” He kept a grip on your hair with one hand and the knife at your throat with the other as you nervously made your way through the bunker, careful not to make any sudden moves with the sharp blade positioned so precariously. 

Once in the bedroom, he shut the door. “On your knees for me,” he asked, so soft and gentle, and you sank down with a soft sob. You watched as he opened your wardrobe, reaching in and rummaging for a moment before pulling free the cord from the loops of your dressing gown that hung up in there. “Oh yeah, this’ll work. Hands behind your back.” 

You followed his command, shaking just slightly, clasping your right hand in your left nervously. Perhaps this would have been a good time to run, before he could get you restrained, but his threats from earlier rang in your ears. 

He crouched down behind you, deftly tying your hands with the soft cord. “Give that a pull for me,” he asked, and you tugged on the bindings, hard. They didn’t give an inch; he was good with knots. “Good. Don’t want that coming undone, do we?”

He stood up, stopping in front of you and looking down, and you kept your gaze fixed on the floor, too afraid to meet his eyes. Stepping forward, he ran a hand through your hair, pushing it back from your face. His fingers travelled down your cheek, and finally he rested a single finger on your lip, tugging it down just slightly, causing you to part your mouth. “You gonna suck my cock for me?” 

You closed your eyes, letting out another quiet sob. “Shh, sweetheart, it’s ok,” he murmured, thumb rubbing gently over your bottom lip. His soft, soothing voice just scared you even more, since you knew it was all an act, and you’d seen how quickly it could flip; right now, he sounded gentle, kind even, but behind the voice was a man who had threatened to kill you and rape your body. That was just terrifying. “I’ll start off slow. But by the end of this, I am gonna have my cock all the way down your throat, and you’re gonna keep it there, right up until it feels like you’re gonna pass out.” 

You caught your breath at the fear suddenly gripping your chest, making it harder to breathe. “You can struggle then, if it makes you feel better, since you probably won’t be able to help it. But you’re not getting any air until I’m done with you.” 

He crouched in front of you suddenly, his face close to yours, and you averted your eyes as he cupped your cheek, a tear spilling free. “God, I can’t tell you how much it turns me on, having your life in my hands like that. Controlling when you get to breathe, it’s such a rush of power, it’s amazing. Today, everything belongs to me, even your oxygen. The air you’re breathing right now, that’s a privilege, sweetheart. And I can take it away.” 

You were crying harder now. “Please, you don’t have to do this... I’m scared...” you tried to play on the false kindness part of him, knowing it wasn’t real, but also clinging to it. “I’m really scared, I don’t think I can do this, please...” 

“Hey, it’s ok. The better you behave, the easier I’ll go. But you are going to do this. Because what happens if you don’t?” 

You whimpered softly; he grabbed your hair, forcing you to look at him. “Come on. I told you, earlier. Tell me what happens.” 

You struggled with the words. They didn’t want to come. “You... you said you’d...” 

He slapped you, hard and sudden, round the face. “I know you remember. Tell me or I’ll go through with it.” 

Voice shaking, you gasped out, “you’ll... kill me.” You took a deep breath, forcing yourself to get the words out without thinking too hard about them. “And... and r... rape my body.” 

It was the hardest sentence you’d ever had to speak. “That’s right,” your attacker murmured, wiping away a tear with his thumb. And then he laughed. “Fucking hell, we got there in the end. A bit slow with your words, aren’t you?” 

He stood up, fingers moving to the buckle of his belt, unbuckling it, and then to the zipper on his jeans. You clenched your hands into tight fists behind your back, unable to stop yourself from watching nervously as he freed his cock from his boxers. It wasn’t terrifyingly big, but he was still certainly well endowed, and rock hard above you. He rested a hand on your head, just gently, and you tensed, your breathing getting faster. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, and you parted your lips. “Wider. Come on, you’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna survive this.” 

You opened your mouth fully, and he slowly slid the head of his cock inside. “Now, you’d better do some of the work here. Run your tongue around... yeah, that’s it. Oh, yeah, there we go. Good girl.” He pushed in further, taking it slow like he’d said he would, and you tried to put in the effort; maybe then he’d go easier on you. It wasn’t like you had a choice. “Fuck, yeah, you’ve done this before, I can tell. Maybe that means you’ll be able to take it down your throat without too much trouble, huh?” 

He pulled back a little, allowing you a few deep breaths, before sliding his cock back inside until it hit the back of your throat, and you forced yourself to relax even though every part of you screamed to fight the intrusion. “Yeah, there we go... that’s a good girl,” your attacker praised, pushing just a little further. You couldn’t keep it up any longer, choking suddenly, and to your surprise, he pulled back. “Gotta at least give you a chance, right?” 

He allowed you to breathe once more before pushing back in. “All the way, that’s it... fuck...” He pushed deep down your throat until your nose was touching his stomach, cutting off your breathing completely, and you dug your nails into your palms, fighting to take it. He stayed still when you began to choke, keeping it there for several long, agonising moments as you tried to pull back, but his hands tight in your hair stopped you. When he finally pulled out, you gagged, gasping for air. “Good girl. Gonna fuck your throat now. Fuck, it feels amazing...” 

He began thrusting into your throat, gently at first, but getting rougher as your eyes began to water. Your hands twisted behind you, fighting the bindings instinctively as you started to gag and choke, but he barely let up for even a moment. He shoved in hard suddenly, all the way, holding you there before pulling out, and you retched, suddenly terrified of what would happen if you threw up on him. He barely gave you a moment to catch your breath before he was thrusting hard again. “Shit, that's good...” he groaned as you fought against his grip.

Before long he was fucking hard and fast into your throat, holding your head down on his cock as you gagged, fighting not to be sick. He kept holding you down for several seconds at a time, until you were starting to feel light headed from lack of air. Finally, he pulled back, letting you catch your breath. “You might want to take a deep breath,” he warned, giving you enough time to fill your lungs with air before thrusting forward again and holding you. “Yeah, keep it in your throat... fuck yeah...” 

Your chest was screaming for oxygen, the bindings sore against your wrists as you struggled. Your life really was in his hands, and you felt lightheaded and dizzy. Your lungs were exploding, you needed air, you needed to breathe... 

He let go, allowing you to fall sideways, landing on your shoulder while coughing and choking, dragging in huge breaths of air. “God, that was amazing. You’ve got a talent for sucking cock, sweetheart.” He hauled you back up to your knees, running his fingers through your hair as you tried to recover your breath. “I might have to come back sometime.” 

You were still gasping when he yanked you to your feet, and you swayed slightly, momentarily lightheaded. Moving around behind you, he released your wrists, untying the knot deftly before coming back around and sitting down on the edge of your bed. “Take off your clothes.” 

Shaking, you began stripping off your clothes with fumbling fingers. Your shirt and jeans fell to the floor, but you hesitated on your bra, and you looked up, pleading. 

You expected more false concern and gentle coaxing. You weren’t expecting him to leap to his feet, moving up to you in a single stride and grabbing your hair, dragging you towards the bed and throwing you down hard enough to make you bounce off the mattress. Grabbing your ankles, he yanked you down so that your hips rested on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, shoving your face hard into the mattress. “Stay there. Spread your fucking legs.” You clawed the blankets, whimpering, and he slapped your ass hard, causing you to cry out. “I said spread your legs!” 

You hastily spread your legs wide, panicking at the sudden display of anger. The last thing you’d expected was for him to kick you between your legs, his foot connecting painfully against your pussy, just barely covered by your underwear, and you let out a muffled yell into the blankets. He kicked you again, and this time, your legs slammed closed instinctively. 

Yanking you to your feet again, he flung you to the floor, knocking the air from your lungs, and was on top of you and tearing your bra off before you could recover. “I thought I told you to do as you’re fucking told,” he growled, tossing aside the bra and violently ripping your underwear. “This is fucking happening, and you can make it easy, or you can make it hard. Maybe I should just kill you when all this is over, huh?” 

Recovering your breath, you shook your head frantically. “No... I’m sorry...” 

You heard the flick of his knife being drawn, and you froze, whimpering as the blade touched your throat. “No? That’s not your choice to make though, is it?” He gripped your chin, forcing your head back and exposing your throat, and you let out a tiny, high pitched cry of fear. The cold blade pressed beneath your chin as he snapped, “whose choice is that? Who decides if you live or die today? Huh?” 

Your voice was strained as you choked out, “you...” 

“That’s right, whore. You only survive this if I decide to let you, so if I were you, I’d do as you’re fucking told, and do your best to please me. That sounds smart, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes... yes, I’m sorry...” 

He withdrew the knife, releasing you, and you felt fresh tears spill free. “I haven’t decided yet if I’ll let you live when all this is done. You’ve still got time to make up my mind, though. Stand up.” 

He got to his feet, and you followed, trembling violently, your pussy throbbing from being kicked. “Bend over the foot of the bed,” he ordered, watching as you followed his commands. “Legs apart, arms out in front of you. Wrists together.” 

You rested your chest on the mattress as you stretched out into position, your breath catching nervously as you waited. He returned the dressing gown tie to your wrists, binding them tightly before pulling them forward and tying the other end of the strip of thick fabric to your slatted headboard. 

He left your side for a moment, and you heard him rummaging in your wardrobe again. “Hm... this’ll work, but I’m gonna need something else.” You heard something clink softly. “Oh, you have two dressing gowns! Perfect!” 

He bent down behind you, and you felt something brush against your ankle, something cold, soft, but not fabric. At the sound of another small clink, you recognised it as your belt. He pulled your ankle out a little further, fastening it to the bedpost with the belt, and then moved on to your other leg with the second dressing gown cord. Soon you were fully restrained, bent over the bed, legs held wide apart, feeling extremely vulnerable. You squirmed slightly, testing the bindings, but they held firm; you were almost immobilised. 

“Alright, wait there a second,” your captor said as he left the room. You almost rolled your eyes despite your predicament; where could you go? 

He returned a few minutes later, setting something down on the bed beside you. A moment later, you were plunged into darkness as he pulled something over your eyes, tying it behind your head, something soft and fabric. You had no idea what it was; one of your scarves, maybe? 

A moment after being blindfolded, something else fabric pressed suddenly against your mouth; you jumped in surprise with a small gasp, and the item was pushed into your mouth, tied once more behind your head. Your stomach dropped sickeningly. You were completely restrained, blindfolded, gagged, and entirely at your rapist’s mercy. 

“In case you were wondering why I gagged you,” he said, running a hand down your back and over your bare, raised ass, “it’s because, well, people tend to scream when they’re in a lot of pain. They just can’t help it.” His nails dug into your skin, and you shivered. “And I enjoy causing pain.” 

You wriggled nervously, letting out a muffled whimper of protest as he continued, “I’m not gonna do any permanent damage, don’t worry. You’ll recover just fine, provided I don’t have to kill you at the end of this. But I will be causing a lot of pain, just because I like it. Can’t get off without it. I want to watch you cry.” 

You were trying to beg now through the gag, frantic, but your words were inaudible. You heard the swish of his leather belt being pulled through its loops, and you gripped the blanket tight between your fingers, breathing fast through your nose as you tried and failed to keep calm. 

The first blow from the belt made you scream, pulling hard against the restraints but getting nowhere. You could barely move an inch. All you could do was take the pain and pray for it to be over soon as the belt thudded down again, and again. He wasn’t starting gentle, but if anything the hits got harder with each one, and the pain worsened as he caught the same spots over and over. 

You weren’t sure how many blows it took for you to finally start sobbing. Each hit caused you to scream, trying to plead for it to stop, but unable to speak. He hit you beyond any threshold you had, only stopping when you were shaking with sobs that wracked your entire body, the blindfold soaked with tears. 

“Shh,” he soothed, finally setting the belt down on the bed. “Such a good girl. God, you should see your ass right now. That’s gonna hurt to sit down in the morning.” 

He scraped his nails over the raw, burning skin, and you whined, clawing the sheets in desperation. “You’ve done so well. But it’s not over yet.” 

Sliding his hand down, he parted your pussy lips with his fingers. “Oh, shit, you’re actually wet. Have I discovered a hidden kink? Hmm?” He slid his fingers inside, pumping them in and out slowly before withdrawing them and beginning to circle your clit. 

When he pulled his hand away, you couldn’t help the small moan that escaped. To your complete embarrassment, it had actually felt good. “Oh, yeah, your mind may not want this, but your body does. You’re getting off on this, you little slut.” 

Leaning over you, his back pressed against you, he ripped off the gag, and you gulped in air. “You’re my little slut. Say it.” 

Your response was automatic. You shook your head. At this point, it wasn’t anything to do with fighting back, or pride; it just happened. You were exhausted and in pain and scared, and you weren’t a slut. You didn’t want this. 

He sighed, shoving the gag back in and tying it firmly. “Fine. I was going to go a little easier on you, but I guess you don’t want any warm up when I shove my cock in your ass.” 

You froze, processing his words. Then you began screaming again. 

Your captor ignored you while you screamed and begged, fresh tears flowing. You heard what sounded like him undressing behind you, clothes falling to the floor, and you yelped a few moments later when you felt the head of his cock press against your ass. You jerked away, but couldn’t get far. Panicked, you managed to think clearly just for a second; it would be easier if you relaxed. Easier said than done, and now he was pushing in, stretching you open, though it felt like he’d used lube. You let out a muffled scream into the gag as he split you open, his cock pressing deep inside you, accompanied by burning pain. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he filled you. “God, your ass is tight.” 

Slowly he began to move his hips, long slow thrusts into your ass as you cried. “Ever taken it in the ass before, sweetheart?” he asked, and you shook your head. He laughed. “Oh, come on. You’re tight, but you’re not that tight. I know you’re lying to me. So, let’s try again, shall we?” He leaned in close, a hand in your hair, yanking your head back. “Ever taken a cock in this sweet little asshole of yours before?” 

Finally you nodded. 

“Fucking knew it,” he said, his hand tightening in your hair while his other hand moved to the front of your neck, cupping your throat. “You’re secretly a little slut, aren’t you? Bet you’ve been dreaming of this.” He began fucking your ass faster, slamming into you. “Been dreaming of some stranger coming in here and just taking what they want, using you like a piece of meat, huh? Is that what you wanted? Fucking whore.” His grip tightened on your throat, until you were fighting for air. “Want me to come in your ass? Huh? Show you who this hole belongs to?” You shook your head frantically, but he was thrusting harder now, and your ass burned with pain. “God, I’m gonna come... fuck...” 

He groaned as he came inside you, and you lay limp on the bed, the fight drained out of you. “Holy shit,” he panted as he pulled out, releasing your hair and your throat. “Your ass is amazing, you know that?” 

He slapped the still sensitive skin of your ass, and you yelped. After taking a moment to catch his breath, you heard him go into the bathroom, and you took a moment to breathe deeply through your nose, trying to relax. You were ok. You could get through this. A few moments later your attacker returned. He finally began untying your ankles and wrists, though he kept the blindfold and gag in place. “Lie on the bed,” he ordered. 

Shaking, you crawled onto the bed, falling onto your back. You had thought this might be over, but apparently not. Your attacker followed you, sitting down on the bed beside you, and you felt the sudden chill of the knife against your skin once more, trailing down your stomach. Whimpering in terror, you fisted the sheets in each hand, gripping the fabric tight. 

“Now,” he murmured, “I just came in your ass, but I can’t leave here without a shot at that pretty little pussy, too. It’ll take a few minutes for me to get it up again, so...” the knife trailed lower, and you tensed- “what should we do to pass the time, hm?” 

He leaned in close, his breath hot on your ear. “Play with yourself for me.” 

Trembling, you shook your head. You wouldn’t be humiliated like that. 

The knife trailed down your hip, and down to your pussy. The tip of the blade dug just slightly into your clit, the lightest pressure. “Well, if you don’t want to put this to good use, we could always just cut it off.” 

Letting out a muffled cry behind the gag, you quickly lifted your hand, reaching down; the man removed the knife as your fingers slid between your pussy lips, beginning to circle your clit, hesitantly at first. To your complete embarrassment, you were extremely wet, and the touch felt incredible, though you would never admit it. 

“Good girl. No coming without permission though,” your attacker warned, and you felt his hand trail over your body, running over your stomach and your chest, fingers tweaking your nipples. His hand reached your throat, wrapping around it momentarily before it wandered back to your breasts. “That feel good?” 

You didn’t answer, praying he wouldn’t push you to respond, instead focusing on holding back the pleasure building inside you. “You’re soaking wet, sweetheart. You know your place, don’t you? Just here to be used.” He pinched your nipple, hard, and you couldn’t hold back a moan into the gag. “You wanna come?” 

After a long moment, you nodded; you ached with arousal, hips grinding against your fingers now, and perhaps if you could come, the whole thing would be over sooner, anyway. No point in denying it. 

The man yanked down the gag, letting it fall around your neck. “Beg me. Beg me to let you come.” 

Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt your hips buck off the bed, desperate for the extra friction you needed to push you over the edge. The words caught in your throat. “Please...” You weren’t sure what you were begging for. To come? To be let go? To not be killed when this was over? 

“Please what?” 

You couldn’t fight it any more. “Can I come, please, please let me come... please...” 

The man chuckled. “No. Take your hand away.” 

You groaned, but didn’t move your hand. 

He grabbed both your wrists, yanking them above your head and pinning them with one hand, hovering over you while his other hand came down hard between your legs, open palm slapping your pussy once, twice, three times. Crying out, you slammed your legs closed automatically. “Keep your legs apart,” he snapped, smacking your thigh hard repeatedly until you yanked your legs back open, only to be smacked on the pussy again as you thrashed beneath him. “Such a pathetic slut, even being raped you get so fucking horny you can’t keep your hands off yourself.” He landed one last painfully hard slap between your legs, causing you to scream. 

Seconds later his knife was against your throat once more. “What did I say about screaming, huh? What did I fucking say?” 

You were crying again now, panicking, stammering between sobs, “you’d kill me, you said you’d... oh god, please don’t kill me, please, I’m sorry...” 

Releasing your hands, he ripped off the blindfold, tossing it aside before flipping you easily onto your stomach. He got to his feet, and you made a desperate attempt to get up, scrambling for the edge of the bed; in a flash he was back on top of you, pressing your face down hard into the mattress.

The fabric was suffocating, and you found yourself barely able to breathe at all. You struggled, thrashing and kicking, arms flailing, but he kept your head pressed down firmly until your lungs were screaming for air. When he finally yanked your head up, you could feel something pulling around your neck as you gulped in oxygen. For a few moments, you could breathe again, and then whatever was around your neck- his belt- pulled tight, cutting off your air once more. Your hands flew up to grab the belt, but without your arms to support you, the pressure of the leather against your windpipe only increased, and you quickly planted your hands down on the bed again, arching back to try and breathe. 

It took you by complete surprise when his cock slammed into your pussy. “All that struggling got me hard again,” the man panted, beginning to fuck you hard and fast as you fought his hold, gasping against the pressure of the belt. He let up his hold on it, just a little, allowing you to haul in strained breaths. “Fuck, this pussy is even better than your ass,” he groaned.

His hand slipped between your legs, rubbing your clit as he fucked you, and you moaned, grabbing the blankets in a death grip as the pleasure that had been burning inside you quickly built. It took an embarrassingly short time for you to come, hot pleasure coursing through you, your hips pressing back to meet his thrusts. Quickly you became oversensitive, trying to jerk away from his touch, but he didn’t let up, still rubbing your clit hard. “Don’t think you’re getting away with just one orgasm,” he panted. “I’m gonna prove to you that you want this. Gonna make sure you know how much of a slut you are.” 

The oversensitivity quickly died down, pleasure building again. You ground your hips against his hand, legs shaking, the belt getting gradually tighter around your neck. Fighting for air, you came again, the lack of oxygen somehow making everything so much more intense. Your orgasm seemed to last forever, rolling through your stomach and thighs, and you would have almost screamed if you’d had enough air in your lungs. 

Your attacker groaned as he came inside you for a second time that day, letting go of the belt and using both hands to pull your hips back against him, burying himself deep inside you. Your arms folded beneath you as you lost strength in your limbs, limp and exhausted as he held you there until he had finished. 

Finally, he pulled out. “Fucking hell,” he panted, taking a moment to recover his breath before he spoke again. “You don’t mind that I came inside you, do you? I’m sure a slut like you is on the pill anyway.” 

You fell onto your side, curled in on yourself, shaking, chest heaving. Your ass burned from being fucked so roughly, and felt painfully bruised from the belt. Your tears had dried on your cheeks, and you barely had the strength left to speak. “Guess I broke you,” the man laughed. “So what do I do with you now, huh? Do I kill you?” 

He knelt on the bed beside you, brushing your hair back away from your face. “Would be a shame to waste such a sweet piece of ass like you, though, wouldn’t it? I think I’ll let you live. Might want a return visit sometime.” He grabbed his knife from the bed, pressing the tip of the blade against your face. “But if you tell anyone about this,” he threatened, “if you speak a word of this to anyone, and I find out, I will find you, hurt you in ways you can’t even imagine-” the tip of the blade dug into your cheek, and you let out a weak whimper- “and then I really will kill you. Have you got that?” 

With the knife where it was, you couldn’t nod. “Yes,” you whispered weakly. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

He withdrew the knife. “Good,” he said as he climbed off the bed. “I’ll see you again soon, I’m sure. Thanks for the fuck, sweetheart.” You listened to the sound of him getting dressed behind you, and then he left the room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

He left you lying there for a long minute. You closed your eyes, feeling somehow spaced out and hyper aware at the same time, aware of the blankets beneath you, the pain in your body, the sound of your own breathing. Finally the door opened again, the same man entering the room, but now his demeanour had changed; he was caring, concerned. “Hey, sweetheart, I’m here,” he said as he rushed back to your side. “I’m here, it’s all over now. Are you ok?”

Dean. Your boyfriend was back. You nodded, giving him a weak, dazed smile. “Dean, that was... oh my god.” 

“Are you ok?” he repeated, concern in his green eyes. 

“I’m ok,” you whispered, closing your eyes again. “I just need a minute.” 

He stroked your hair gently as you lay there, catching your breath, utterly exhausted. The world seemed to spin around you, and you relished the soft blankets against your bare skin, and Dean's hand stroking reassuringly over your hip. Your breathing and heart rate gradually began to slow as you relaxed, and after several long minutes, you opened your eyes, still feeling a little spaced out. You smiled up at your boyfriend. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” he murmured, smiling back. “You with me?” 

You sat up, wincing at the pain of your bruised ass against the sheets, allowing Dean to untie the gag still hanging around your neck and toss the belt aside. “That was amazing,” you said with a sleepy grin.

“Are you sure? It wasn't too much?” 

“You were perfect,” you reassured him. “And you were terrifying. I really wasn’t expecting that. Which just made it better.”

“I know you said you wanted me to surprise you,” he said as he took your hand. “I just hope I didn't hurt you too bad, or...” 

You kissed him to silence him. “It was incredible, honestly. It was everything I wanted. Thank you.”

He helped you to your feet, turning you gently so he could see your ass. 

“You’re gonna have some amazing bruises,” he told you. “Come on, how about we run you a bath? Then we can cuddle and talk about it, how does that sound?”

Nodding, you pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work reads mostly as non consensual, but is in fact a consensual roleplay. Heed the warnings.
> 
> This is my first time posting any of my even slightly darker stories, and my first time sharing any writing in ages, so I'm very scared to post this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
